<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this hennessy is cursed (someone hexed all the bottles) by babbeige (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325703">this hennessy is cursed (someone hexed all the bottles)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/babbeige'>babbeige (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mother never weep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It just happened, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, i am very sleep deprived, reallyy short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:34:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/babbeige</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>techno meets his eyes again. he looks tired. wil is too.</p><p>he wants to end it. he wants to chug a bottle of hennessy. he wants to go deeper next time, make a bigger mess on the bathroom tiles, past the fat and muscle and veins and straight to bone. he wants to die.</p><p>his head pounds with each beat of his heart.</p><p>"..god's sake, wil." tech mutters. wilbur doesn't think god wants anything to do with him anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mother never weep [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this hennessy is cursed (someone hexed all the bottles)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas</p><p>not based off their real life persons !! i will 100% delete this if wilbur expresses any discomfort in being written like this :]<br/>wilbur projection go brrr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"i found the blood."</p><p>techno found the blood. of course he fucking did. wilbur stays silent for moment with a glare from under his hair. a warning.</p><p>"so?"</p><p>"the hell you mean, 'so'? where the fuck did it come from? mom just got home a few hours ago and it isn't me. what the fuck did you do, wilbur?!" techno snaps, voice raising a tad too loud for wil's headache right now. the fact that their walls are paper thin and their mom is asleep in the room right next to his isn't comforting in the slightest bit.</p><p>"shut the fuck up before she wakes. do you want her to see?" wilbur snaps back. fuck, his head hurts.</p><p>wilbur watches his brother squeeze his eyes shut and open a few times in the way he always does in school, right before they part ways to their seperate classrooms. technoblade sighs shakily, hand coming up to run through his recently cut hair. when did he cut it? christ, wil can't even remember the last time he saw tech with his long braid. he's a fucking failure of a brother. go figure.</p><p>techno meets his eyes again. he looks tired. wil is too.</p><p>"..what did you do, wi-"</p><p>"techno, you and i both know full well what the hell i did. do you just want me to say it? say i decided to get drunk off my ass and slit my legs open again? say i've gone back to being a melodramatic little dickhead that bleeds for attention?" the words are sour and ugly as his lips form them and there's venom in his voice that he knows is all him. he's fucking crawling with poison and infested with horrid little insects that feast on the rot he's given life to. </p><p>he wants to end it. he wants to chug a bottle of hennessy. he wants to go deeper next time, make a bigger mess on the bathroom tiles, past the fat and muscle and veins and straight to bone. he wants to die.</p><p>his head pounds with each beat of his heart.</p><p>"..god's sake, wil." tech mutters. he vacantly stares down at the hardwood floor. wilbur doesn't think god wants anything to do with him anymore.</p><p>"just leave, tech. leave."</p><p>technoblade stills for a few seconds before nodding. he leaves and closes the door behind him quietly like he always does.</p><p>wil looks down at the floor. fuck. fuck's sake. he needs a fix, he needs to get out. he wants to die.</p><p>god's sake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have a nice day, thank you for reading this. im not sure what this is.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>